


Acoustic Version

by YinYangBangBang



Series: DashingRock [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (Please dont describe her as futa or tag as futa), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Friends With Benefits, However you like to imagine her either way she aint cis, Intersex Blake, Nonbinary Blake, RWBY Rock, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Trans Blake, bed buddies, fuck buddies, strap-on on trans character, strap-on sex, strapon, with a healthy side of mutual PINING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Tensions are high. The night before had Blake questioning how she truly felt about her and Weiss's arrangement and left her craving more, but just as she tries to confess, Weiss accidentally dashes that possibility away. But perhaps Weiss is in fact just as interested as Blake is.





	Acoustic Version

**Author's Note:**

> The (hopefully) long awaited fourth installment, just so you're back on the "okay they like each other again!" track. Thank you all for being interested in this fic. And once again thank you dashingicecream for letting me write for this. You simply the best.

The journey to Beacon was a long one. The hours seemed to span on forever, and asides from talking to one another or using personal entertainment, there wasn’t really much to do. For Yang and Ruby, that wasn’t a problem. They had plenty to talk about or games to play. But for Weiss and Blake, between each other that was impossible.

The fact remained, no matter what they’d agreed in terms of their arrangement, they were hurt. But the problem now was how to get out of it. Weiss felt she couldn't say anything, not without it easily being rebutted with the ‘no commitment’ argument; but Blake also felt like she shouldn't say anything again, knowing bringing it up once more would hurt Weiss. While they had good intentions for the other person, remaining silent just let emotions stew on for longer and longer.

It wasn't just them that could sense it. Ruby and Yang could also feel the tension between them throughout the journey. And of course they would, it was strange for the two going from best friends to barely speaking a word to one another in the course of an evening. Such things got both sisters worrying if there would even be a show at all.

Finally, they’d arrived. The bus pulled into the concert hall’s parking lot, stopping itself as close to the main doors as it could next to the stage crew trucks and vans. From there the hotel was within walking distance, but it kept the van out of sight from prying eyes.

“Phew, can't wait to stretch my legs.” Yang arched her back, holding her arms and legs both out and yawned whilst stretching her back, before getting herself up and making her way out the bus. “Better give’em a hand with the bags too.”

Shutting off the game from her scroll, Ruby nodded. “Good idea! Last time Qrow looked a little pissy at us cause we forgot.”

“Yeah, but it was funny though,” Yang admitted. She then looked at the end of the bus toward its last two passengers.

Weiss was sat at the small table, looking at something on her scroll and occasionally flicking her finger to look through, and Blake was right at the rear of the bus, reading a book in bed. The furthest away from each other anyone had seen them throughout the tour. They never said a word to each other, or even prepared to leave just yet.

This couldn't go on forever. The first to break the silence was Weiss, who lowered her scroll with a sigh.

“Actually, could you guys go ahead? I need to speak to Blake. Privately.”

From behind, Blake’s ears had just started to perk up. She’d heard Weiss’s request, looking up toward her and then to the sisters for their answer. Thankfully Ruby gave a small nod.

“Sure, just remember your cases. Um… Are you two still ok to room together?”

Weiss looked back toward Blake for a moment. Neither responded directly to it, so Weiss answered honestly. “Once we talk things out I believe so.”

“Alright, good then! So we'll… see you guys later I guess?”

And with that, Ruby followed Yang to the doors, hopping out and closing the doors behind them, leaving the two girls alone with one another. Weiss placed her scroll back into her pocket and away, walking into the bed area to be with Blake as she started putting her book away as well.

Both were once again quiet. How could they even begin this? In Weiss’s head, she knew she needed to apologise for upsetting Blake with her feelings, and somehow try to express that all she wanted was to make her happy, regardless of the emotions she felt for her. But Blake’s head was thinking of something else.

It wasn't exactly good the night after she’d slept with her ex to admit that she wanted to make their relationship more serious, but that had been the stepping stone to make her realise that. She also wanted to make Weiss happy and wanted to be happy with her. It was time to move on and had been for a long long while. She just needed to say the words.

Both of them took a deep breath, and then...

“I kinda want us to start dating-”  
“I’m sorry for how I reacted-”

“Huh?”  
“What?”

Both had blurted out in unison, unable to hear what the other said. Weiss cleared her throat, looking to one side. “I’m sorry, I interrupted. You go first.”

“No, no, you go first, really.” Blake insisted, shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed. “Please, what was it?”

“Okay…” Taking another deep breath in, Weiss sighed slowly to try and calm herself down, before looking up again and making eye contact. She wanted to be completely open with her words.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted last night.,” Weiss took her seat on the bed opposite, holding her hands together. “We’d said we didn’t want anything messy and it was all just for fun. I don’t know why I got so upset about it.” She shrugged her shoulders, looking to one side. “I guess… Since you’re the first person I’ve ever really slept with, I just got ahead of myself with it. I just assumed that I’d be the only one you’d want to do that with.”

Blake looked shocked. Did that mean she returned her feelings? This was her chance! “Weiss, I-”

“No, please, let me keep going,” This time Weiss insisted. “I’ve started, I need to finish.”

While Blake wanted to confess there and then, she stopped herself. She nodded to her, encouraging her to keep going.

“Anyway, it wasn’t fair of me to make that assumption. I was selfish, and as it stands… I like what we’re doing right now.” Looking back again, Weiss chuckled to herself, thinking about their recent moments together. “This is probably everything I could ever wish for in a first time. No messy endings or mixed feelings, just two people exploring and  _ having fun. _ Hell, it's every bit of the rockstar lifestyle I thought I’d never fit into when I first left home.”

Smiling fondly, she shrugged her shoulders lightly. “I guess I went off on a tangent, but the point I made stands. I want to keep having that freedom with you, and I still want you to feel as free as you want too. So from here on, I’ll keep my awkwardness to myself. Deal?”

How could Blake respond to that now? That pretty much answered the request she was about to make, and any commitment was a downright no. To ask again now after hearing her pour her heart out would be truly disrespectful. But just as Weiss agreed to, Blake decided to keep her own feelings to herself. It's what Weiss wanted. And what they’d agreed. No mess, just sex. She forced a smile, nodding. “Deal.”

“Alright. Excellent.” Weiss grinned in response. “Anyway, what were you going to say?”

“U-uh…”

_ Shit, why didn’t I just go first?!  _ At least that way Blake wouldn’t be stood around awkwardly umming and ahhing about what to say instead of asking Weiss out. Scratching her head, she laughed nervously, looking toward the ground. 

“I… was just gonna apologise as well. I know we said it's no commitment but the least I could have done was kept you in the loop. Especially since it was your hotel room as well.”

Weiss seemed oddly surprised at the response. She raised an eyebrow at first, as though she were about to question it. But in the end, she said nothing. She shrugged her shoulders. “Well, that’s fine. I had anything embarrassing packed away, if that’s what you mean, so her seeing any of my stuff was not an issue. Speaking of which...”

Sliding forward, Weiss got to her feet again. But instead of making her way off the bus like Blake had expected, she was instead looking under her bed, pulling out her case from beneath the bed. She opened it up, starting to look through. “I bought something a few nights ago I’ve wanted us to try.”

“Oh?” Blake’s curiosity piqued. Once again, Blake was pushing her feelings to the back of her mind to deal with later. “This isn’t gonna be liked the flavoured condoms, right?”

“We agreed never to speak of that again,” Weiss said in a hushed tone, “but at least we now know you’re allergic to honey. Ah-hah!” Moving aside one of her shirts, she’d found the item she was searching for. A cardboard box. Opening it up rather hastily she first tossed out some of the packaging that came with it, and then brought it into view, revealing a sight that made Blake’s eyes widen.

“... You bought a strap-on.”

“I did indeed,” Weiss confirmed, holding it up for Blake to see. The ice blue toy, probably just over six inches in length made Blake continue to stare with wonder. Even compared to the very real cock she saw yesterday, seeing this new one in Weiss’s hands had a way of already getting her excited. A fact Weiss giggled when she picked up on it. “You look like you’re about to drool.”

“Huh?” Realising her mouth had been hanging open, Blake shook her head to focus again. It never stopped the huge blush forming on her face when she realised what it meant Weiss had been thinking about. “S-Sorry. I just… didn’t think this would be your thing.”

“To be honest, I don’t know if it is yet…” Weiss chuckled, clearly noticing the blush on Blake’s face and her eyes occasionally glancing at it. She could read her like a book. She looked over with her eyes half closed, smirking lightly. “Looks like it's yours, though.”

Blake swallowed. It certainly did appeal to her to imagine what they’d do, imagine that Weiss was the one in Ilia’s position last night, taking her for a change. Seemed like Weiss knew all too well what got her going these days. Or perhaps… “Did you guess that just because both my partners before had dicks?”

Seemed Weiss was caught in the act, given how red that question made her cheeks. “Well… Alright, that fact may have  _ slightly _ influenced the purchase.” Though she placed it to one side, instead tilting her head to Blake. “Does that really matter? You still looked eager to try it the moment I pulled it out.”

“No, I guess it doesn’t matter.” Blake really was eager to try it, staring at it on the bed next to Weiss. The bus was empty, but Ruby and Yang had gone ahead to check into the hotel, and probably would remain there to use the facilities and settle. Chances were the drivers would be taking their well-earned breaks too. They had a lot of spare time.

“... Don’t suppose you want to try it now?”

Weiss froze solid, looking at Blake wide-eyed, sparing only a few blinks every so often. “Wow… You really are eager, huh?” Though taking the length into her hand again once more, she took a look at the ‘strap’ part specifically. It looked simple enough, like a pair of underwear with the toy sticking out of the front. There was nothing to adjust or alter in any way. And yet still, Weiss questioned. “ _ Can we _ try it now? Do we need anything special to set up?”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh to herself. “It’s sex, not a science experiment.” She found herself crossing her legs, trying her best to hide the growing length from the view of Weiss. She really was eager just as expected. “Well, we shouldn't even need a condom so it's just lube-up and go, really.”

Weiss blinked again, staying very still. “... Lube?”

“Mmhmm.” Blake hummed to confirm, nodding her head. But Weiss still didn’t move. Blake raised an eyebrow. “... You did buy some of that too, right?”

Again more silence for a moment, until she looked to Blake instead. “... In my defense, the video I watched didn’t show that part.”

“Weiss!”

“Well, I’m sorry! I thought it would be informative, okay?!” She was completely red with embarrassment, shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to hide it and looking toward the ground. "The girls I watched just did it and they seemed to enjoy it without any.”

Blake raised an eyebrow again. “Were they both cis girls, by any chance?”

“... That makes a difference?”

Blake sighed deeply, trying to stop herself laughing again at the whole scenario. That was another feature about Weiss. Even if she didn’t mean to, she made her laugh. And no doubt they’d both look back on this and end up laughing.

“First off, never take lessons from porn, it's nothing like real life. And second, yes it does. The back end doesn’t work the same way as the front does.”

“Well forgive me for being a distracted enough to not consider that!” Bringing her hand to her forehead, Weiss shook her head in disbelief. If she didn’t laugh about it she’d cry, but being able to laugh about their mishaps was what made everything so meaningful. Taking the toy again, she began to shift off the bed to pack it away again…

“Hang on,” Blake was quick to stop her. “I  _ think _ I might have picked up the bottle Ilia left. Should still have some in it.”

Weiss said nothing. She sat back on the bed again, keeping the toy in her lap just until she’d confirmed. While it wasn't a problem to go out and get some for later in the evening, Weiss felt the sooner they tried this toy out, the easier everything could be after. Talking, figuring things out, anything. But they needed that moment of intimacy first to truly move past the events of last night and prove that terms were still good.

“Yes!” Blake couldn't help but whisper to herself with glee, pulling the half-empty bottle of lube from her bag. “More than enough for now.”

In another moment of confidence, Weiss looked up from the toy again, only to smirk in her direction. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Her hands lead to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head and waiting politely for Blake to do the same. “Let’s get using it.”

Blake didn't have to be told twice. It seemed her and Weiss were in the same frame of mind, where the sooner they had an intimate moment the better. Both hurriedly undressed, throwing their clothes into a pile together. The bus’s beds didn't exactly offer the most spacious area for this sort of thing, but they would make do.

Blake, now naked, sat on the edge of the bed, watching in anticipation as Weiss pulled their new toy into place. And once it was in position, she was speechless. But the redness in her cheeks now that she could see it on, see the length there and ready, that spoke more than any words could.

“ _ Now  _ you’re drooling,” Weiss commented.

“If you could see what I could, you wouldn't blame me.” She hesitated. For a moment she debated to herself, before taking the risk; “There’s something about seeing you with a hard on that’s just… wow.”

Weiss raised a brow. She began to run her hand along the length as though it were a real one and she was keeping it erect. “Well, glad I look pleasing to you. I was worried it wasn't going to be my look.”

_ Honestly, you could do any look. _ That was all Blake wanted to say. But she wasn't quite brave enough to do so. Instead, she stayed silent, tilting her head and wearing the blush with pride. Might as well make it look attractive and lure Weiss in. She crossed her legs again innocently. “It definitely is, if it helps to hear it.”

Weiss scoffed, trying not to be distracted from the job at hand. She collected the bottle, looking at its label for short moments and the contents within, while her spare hand continued to stroke the toy, clearly to put on a show for her. “Hmm… according to this, I need to put it on the toy and your-” She had to clear her throat. Blake really wasn't the only one getting flustered by thinking about this.

Blake spared her the trouble of finishing the sentence. “You can use a condom over your fingers for that part. Saves you clean up.”

“Right, y-yes.” She took Blake’s advice, quickly grabbing her handbag and searching through for a condom and immediately tearing it out of its packaging. This is certainly not how she expected their morning to be going a few minutes ago. “Just… be sure to talk me through this. I don’t want to do it wrong and hurt you somehow.”

But as Blake watched Weiss coat her now covered fingers in the lubricant, she couldn’t be surer of her response. “You won’t,” Already she pushed herself back onto the bed, laying back onto the covers and spreading her legs ready. “I know you won’t. I trust you.”

It brought a warm smile to her face. Amazing how Blake could make her feel so confident in her moments of weakness just with the right words and phrases, no matter what it was. Getting back to the task at hand, she stepped forward and pressed the fingers between Blake’s cheeks.

To which she suddenly flinched at in response.

“What? What is it?” Weiss pulled her hand away instantly. “What did I do wrong?”

“No, nothing!” Blake tried to laugh it off. A familiar problem she’d had the night before had returned. “It’s just a little cold, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Weiss nervously laughed with her. She placed the spare hand on Blake’s thigh, gently rubbing it to soothe her somehow. “Do you want me to keep going anyway?”

“Please.” This time, Blake made sure to grasp at the blankets below, bracing herself ready. “I’ll try not to this time.”

“You don't have to. I’ll just have to remember how you twitch in the future.”

And once again, Weiss eased her fingers forward to Blake’s opening. And once again was met with a series of twitches and shudders. But this time, she persevered. She pushed the lubricant against the opening, circling and prodding to prepare Blake for what was to come. And judging from the way she gripped the sheets and bit her lip, it was met with positive response.

_ “Oh my god why does this look so good?” _ Weiss asked herself, unable to stop herself looking away from what was happening. When she felt things loosen up enough, she pushed her fingers inside.

And was met with a muffled moan from Blake.

When she looked up towards her face instead, it was a picture of pure bliss. Red cheeks, eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed while she bit her lip to contain her sounds. It looked like she was having the time of her life already, something truly hypnotic to watch.

_ “Oh my god… why does  _ she look _ so good?” _ She couldn't draw herself away from looking. It truly was wonderful to watch Blake come loose under her fingers. How far could that go? She decided to experiment a little more to find out. On the next thrust inward with her fingers, she decided to curl them to watch the reaction.

“Hoh!”

Immediately Blake grasped the sheets even tighter. And it only continued when Weiss teased more. She continued to move her fingers in and out, curling each time and sending pulses of pleasure through Blake’s body.

“I could do this all day…” It was accidental that Weiss said that out loud, but she meant every word. Somehow seeing Blake so pleasured by the simple movements of her fingers brought her far more satisfaction than receiving pleasure herself.

She really couldn't keep it up all day though. With the next thrust forward, Blake had to reach between her legs and grasp Weiss’s wrist to stop her. Absolutely breathless, she’d only just managed to rasp out. “D-don't. I’m… I’m gonna finish early if you keep it up.”

It was tempting to keep going anyway and finish Blake this way, a call back to their first sober encounter this way. But seeing as she was already dressed for the occasion, she did as Blake asked, drawing her fingers back from their full depth to allow her to recover. “Alright. Are you ready for the full thing now?”

“Yes.” She released her grip from Weiss’s wrist. “Just cover the toy with lube too.”

Weiss nodded, finally withdrawing her fingers and removing the condom from them.

Now the real fun was going to begin. Blake watched Weiss eagerly as she grabbed the bottle of lubricant again, giving the toy a fair amount and rubbing it over. But there was another important question. Position. As easy as it would be to repeat the position from last night with Ilia, she didn't want that. She wanted something a little more interesting. Not just for herself, but for Weiss to experience as well.

After realising her feelings last night, all she wanted was to be as close to Weiss as possible, in any way she could. There was certainly a position she could think of that would allow that.

“... You mind if we try something?”

Weiss looked up from what she was doing, having just finished coating the member. “I can't see how I can say no. What are you thinking?”

“Sit on the edge of the bed.”

Although skeptical, Weiss obeyed. She sat on the bed next to her as Blake asked, positioning the toy upright and ready. The confusion didn't last long when she finally realised what Blake was up to, however. She sat up and climbed up onto Weiss’s lap, straddling herself across mere inches from the coated length. To support herself, she held her hands on Weiss’s shoulders, looking down with a rather nervous smile.

“Is this alright?”

“Oh my…” Something about this position brought a lot of heat to Weiss’s face. And down below as well. Sure, Blake was usually the party on top, but this was in a very different way. She’d be riding her, she’d be the more submissive party. Something about that just got Weiss’s heart racing like nothing she’d felt before. Supporting Blake’s waist, she looked up to her with a flustered expression of her own. “More than alright.”

There weren't many more words to be said. Blake stared into Weiss’s eyes for a long while, almost finding herself getting lost within them. Were they really that pretty before? She really hadn't looked. But now that she was seeing Weiss in a whole new light, she could truly compare them to sapphires. Rare, precious, and beautiful. But that was Weiss all over.

Rather than getting started straight away, she brought a hand back so she could lift Weiss’s chin up, and bring her lips to meet hers in a tender kiss.

A kiss which Weiss insisted on continuing. One of her hands came to support Blake’s shoulders instead, holding her as she rolled her lips around hers, occasionally capturing the lower lip between her teeth. This was so different to any of their kisses before. It was slower, for starters, but something else felt different. It was intimate and loving, the kind of kissing that lovers did.

Were they both mutually feeling that? Blake knew in her heart how she felt but was still clueless as to how Weiss was. And yet, she wasn't backing away yet. In fact, she was the one that wanted the kiss to keep going, that rubbed between her shoulders to encourage her to stay. Maybe… just maybe-

“Hmgh!”

A thrust upward from Weiss cut that thought off completely. Within their kiss, Blake had entirely forgotten where she had been sitting, and what was so close to her opening before. Now the head was pushed in, and she found herself falling away from the kiss to moan out in surprise.

When Blake looked to Weiss’s expression, all that was looking back at her was a smirk.

“Y-you did that on purpose.” She just managed to rasp out.

“Maybe?” Weiss tilted her head and looked up innocently. “Are you upset about that?”

The question was another distraction. Blake felt Weiss’s hands pulling her downward, pushing more of the member inside her and sending yet more shudders up her spine. Oh god, she most definitely was not upset. When the member entered by another three inches Blake moaned out again, her arms returning around Weiss again as she nuzzled her head against her neck.

“I take that as a ‘no’.” Weiss grinned, nuzzling back against Blake in return as she continued her movements. Now they’d settled into a comfortable position, Weiss was able to focus on making this the best experience possible for her. Each time she pushed Blake down, she thrust up, meeting her rear and burying the member in as deep as possible. It started at a slow pace, enough for her to figure out how to do it correctly. So far there were no complaints.

In fact, Blake was joining in, and began to speed up the pace. She felt her matching the movements as her grip tightened, heard the moans in her ear each time she thrust forward. Suddenly she found herself wondering why they hadn't done this weeks ago. Feeling the way her lover was pushing forward with her and showing her need was an experience she couldn't explain. But it was addictive, and brought her far more satisfaction than she could have imagined.

It was certainly creating a burning heat for herself. Even if there was no physical pleasure to be gained, listening to the pleasure Blake was receiving was more than enough for now.

That was displayed again with another gasp. Blake’s grip tightened around Weiss’s body as she shuddered. She could feel her muscles tensing as her finish came closer, shown when her member throbbed between them. “Fuck…!” She bit her lip, desperately trying not to call too loudly.

All Weiss could do was smirk. This really was a callback. She continued to thrust, leaning forward to whisper in her ears the very words that had her screaming that first time.

“Stop holding back. It turns me on when you moan.”

It was Blake’s undoing. She let out a final desperate moan louder than Weiss had ever heard before, shuddering hard in her arms as she felt her finish arrive at last. Her legs tightened around Weiss, forcing the member as far in her as it could possibly get, muscles tensing to try and keep her there so she could take as much of that feeling as she possibly could. It felt so good she’d barely even noticed her member had finished up between them.

Weiss did though. Once she allowed Blake the time to recover she pulled herself back, looking down at the speckles Blake had made on her stomach.

“Wow, that was rude. You made a mess all over me.”

Still breathless, Blake could barely focus her vision when she looked between them to see what she meant, let alone think of a real response. She could barely even speak out between breaths to apologise.

But Weiss only giggled in response to it. She was simply enjoying the show too much. Seeing Blake in such a pleased and exhausted state offered a huge amount of satisfaction. That only grew when she thought of the reason for that. Her. She was the one that pushed Blake to this peak and over the edge. Not so bad for her first time with this toy.

She moved her grip to Blake’s cheeks, using it as leverage to lift her up and off the length, resting her back down on her lap again after. Neither were too interested in moving just yet, enjoying each other’s embrace for a while longer as Blake recovered.

She’d had her finish, now it was time for Weiss to get hers. She pressed her lips up against Weiss’s neck over and over, peppering up and down with small kisses up and down the skin.

A quiet giggle followed as she leaned into the kisses, holding Blake close to her as a hugged her chest instead. The kisses didn’t stop though. They got harder, mixing with the occasional bite. It wasn’t tickling any longer, now it was starting to build Weiss’s own heat up, just as intended. It wasn’t long until she was pushing Weiss back on the bed, pinning her there and continuing her kisses down from her neck to her collarbone.

Then her cleavage, then her breast, then the top of her stomach… Blake was sure to avoid the spot she’d ‘made a mess’ on. The longer that reminder stayed there, the longer Weiss could enjoy it alongside what was about to happen. She had to climb off her lap to continue the kisses, first unbuckling the strapon to remove it from her then kneeling at the foot of the bed to instead begin kissing Weiss’s upper thighs again and again… until…

There was a hum of delight when Blake hit the spot. Her lips met Weiss’s delicate sex, treating her to a variety of kisses and laps with her tongue. Pleasing Weiss in this way was somewhat of a rarity for Blake to try, she usually preferred to stick with fingers or ‘the typical way’, but it was something she wanted to improve. First, she treated the soft nub at the top to a flick of her tongue, focusing her attention there to circle it back and forth.

That small hum very quickly evolved into something more. Blake’s feline ears perked up to listen as Weiss moaned out into the air. She brought her hands up to her thighs to keep her in place, supporting her throughout as she continued the movements with her tongue, but also to feel every twitch and shudder. She craved Weiss’s response just as much as Weiss had craved her own.

_ ‘This is where I mix it up, right?’ _ It  _ seemed _ like the right thing to do. In all honesty, whenever she’d asked Weiss for the best advice on how to please her, there wasn’t much that she’d offered in critique. It was hard to give any when she hadn’t had anyone else to compare it against. In fact, it was her best friend she had to ask for tips from.

_ “Clit’s a good spot, yeah, but like… Well, you wouldn’t just lick the head of a dick to give a blowjob, would’ya?” _ She thought back to Yang’s advice. It might have been embarrassing at the time to listen to, but now she was thanking her lucky stars she did.  _ “Vag’ is the same. You wanna mix it up. Treat the lips as well, tease the entrance, all that stuff. Least, that’s what I always like… Basically, if she starts pulling your hair or pushing your head against her for more, you’re doing a good job.” _

Tilting her head to the right, Blake experimented with that advice. She instead lapped at the inner lips, both to the right, then to the left.

“Ooooohhh…” It was met with a mixture of a moan and an exhale. Definitely a good sign, even more proven when Weiss gripped the sheets below and allowed her eyes to fall shut. It only continued as Blake did, and Weiss found herself shaking every so often, quivering with the dull pleasure as it swam over her. “H-have you r-read a new boo- Oooh!- B-book or something? Because t-THIS!- this is so new…!”

Blake didn't want to break away to respond. Instead, she offered a small growl in the midst of her work, hoping her warm breath might also help with the building pleasure. Next, she lowered her head a little more. This time when she lapped, she was sure to do so right at Weiss’s entrance.

“WHOA! Shit!”

Hands reached into Blake’s hair in an instant. The response was electric! With each lap around Weiss’s entrance, a moan followed, the grip on her hair seeming to tighten as she tried to keep Blake right where she needed her. More and more shudders came the more she continued, it became very clear that Weiss was coming undone.

That much was obvious when Weiss tried to pull her closer, voice dripping with need. “F-fuck! Blake I’m-... I’m gonna-!”

No more needed to be said. Blake knew to finish the job by returning to the clit above, focusing the last of her attention there as she circled it with her tongue over and over, opening her eyes and looking up toward Weiss so she could soak in her response to the full.

Weiss was done for. She shuddered in Blake’s grasp, moaning her name loudly as the last of the pleasure seared through her veins and washed over her in wave after wave. Waves that Blake managed to maintain for a few seconds longer with each flick and circle of her tongue, being sure her lover would receive as much joy as she could possibly deliver.

It took nearly a full minute for Weiss to come down from her high. She gasped for breath, panting loudly and laying on the bed. It was heavy breathing mixed with a very weak laughter when she tried to look down, unable to even open her eyes. “That was… wow. Holy shit…”

“It was okay?” A stupid question perhaps, but Blake was eager to know.

“Okay?!” Weiss laughed again, this time using all her remaining strength to sit upright, having to hold her arms behind her for support. “Blake, that was probably the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. Where on earth did you learn to do that so good all of a sudden?”

Red dusted Blake’s cheeks once more as she looked off elsewhere, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. “You know me and Yang talk about anything, right? Well, I just happened to ask and she gave me some tips.”

“ _ Yang _ told you how to do that?!” It looked like she was embarrassed at first. But as quick as it appeared, it faded. “You know what? If her lessons make you  _ that good _ , I don't even care if she knows you’ll be using them on me. I’m not complaining about that performance at all.”

“Didn't think you would.” Blake giggled quietly. But speaking of the other band members, it only just occurred to Blake how far behind they really were. Their ‘moment of madness’ must have delayed them by a good half hour at the very least. “We’d better get showered up and go, I’ll bet they’re waiting for us.”

“Of course, yes. But first, Blake?”

The soft voice stopped Blake in her tracks just as she was about to fetch her clothes again. “Yeah?”

“Thank you for forgiving me. I’m really glad we’re still doing this.”

Such a simple phrase had completely caught Blake off guard. In her head, Weiss hadn't absolutely any reason to be sorry in the first place, but in her heart, she wished for so much more than this. And she was so very close to telling her that fact too… If only she’d spoken first, maybe she wouldn't be stuck in this limbo of her own feelings.

But it didn't matter. She smiled back in return to Weiss and nodded. “You didn't have anything to be sorry for, but I’m glad we’re together too.”

A subtle word choice perhaps, but it seemed Weiss didn't focus on it while she concentrated on cleaning up her stomach. Blake did, however. And now a different focus was on her mind.

_ ‘Maybe I should be asking Yang for more advice other than just sex stuff…’ _

* * *

Hours later, everything had been back to normal. The two had reassured the others that they were back on good terms then got straight to unpacking for their week’s stay. The first performance was tomorrow, but tonight, everyone had their own plans to unwind before the big night.

While he was in town, Blake took the opportunity to go out with her friend Sun to a local bar upon hearing it was ‘Faunus night’, so Weiss had made plans to keep herself occupied with Ruby. It had been too long since she last hung out with her best friend, and room service with a side of pizza was just what the doctor ordered. Might as well have a chilled out evening and a friendly chat and save the drinking for tomorrow after their show.

“I’m surprised you weren’t out with Yang tonight,” Weiss mentioned, taking another slice of pizza from the box. “Or that she’s not come back here.”

“She said she was seeing someone tonight?” Ruby took a sip from her can of soda, still scrolling through the TV to try and find something decent to serve as background noise. “And then said  _ ‘don’t wait up for me’ _ in her special voice. I’m guessing that’s sister code for ‘I’m getting laid but I don’t want to tell you out loud  _ ‘I’m getting laid’ _ ’.”

Weiss couldn’t help but scoff at that while chewing on her pizza, nodding her agreement before she could answer. “ _ That _ voice. Yes, Winter is also a user of ‘the voice’ when she tries to discuss her evening plans, and she too used ‘the voice’ to describe tonight.”

Ruby paused a moment. “Hey, wasn’t your sister in town this week for one of the shows?”

“Indeed she is, we’re meeting tomorrow morning for coffee. No sooner than that. I think she’s eager to ‘relax’ now that she’s back for a while. Hence the voice.”

“Maybe they’ll meet up and go date hunting together.” Ruby smiled, leaning back against the wall and taking another sip of soda. “Oh, hey! Did you and Blake figure out that thing you needed to?”

“Yes, we did,” Weiss responded to Ruby now she’d finished the last of her pizza, crudely licking her fingertips to clean them. A rather bad habit she picked up from her friend. “It was easily figured out. Just a small disagreement we had the night prior with the… sleeping arrangements. I don’t understand how we let it drag out for so long.”

Ruby tilted her head. Sleeping arrangements… that’s what the kids were calling it these days, huh? Rather than drag this out for longer or even use it to tease, Ruby cleared her throat. “Y’know that Yang already told me that you two are  _ kind of _ a thing, right?”

To which Weiss sighed in response. A mixture of both annoyance and relief, but she brought her hand to her face. “Please tell me it’s only you two that know? Because it’s really not enough to make a big deal out of.”

“Just me and her,” Ruby confirmed, offering her a reassuring smile. “But you do both make a cute couple! I’ll admit I did squeal a little bit when Yang told me.”

“Yeah… Right.” Weiss didn’t seem as thrilled at that as expected. In fact, she looked off into the distance instead, bringing her hands back and holding them in each other. “We’re not a couple. Not really. We’re just… Experimenting, or whatever you’d want to call it.”

“Oooh…” The cogs seemed to have turned for Ruby as she nodded, also avoiding eye contact as she looked towards the TV instead, but not truly watching. “You’re just  _ ’doing stuff’ _ . That’s cool too! As long as you’re both okay with it and safe and… whatever.”

“Of course we’re both okay with it. We’d never arrange it if we weren't… although…” Weiss had been about to begin, though hesitated. Eventually, she shook her head. “Nevermind, it’s dumb. You won't want to know.”

“No no, I do!” Ruby took her focus back on Weiss again and looked over, moving the last pizza boxes to the bedside table instead so she could shuffle closer to her. “C’mon, it’s been ages since we last talked like this. You can say anything to me if it’s bothering you so really, go ahead.”

Weiss continued to stare at her hands for a long moment. She really hadn't confided in Ruby in a very long time, since she and Blake started to do things with one another in fact. It would feel good to have an ally that knew the circumstances, and even better for that ally to be Ruby once again. She shuffled on the bed, facing toward Ruby instead. “Okay. This arrangement we have? We’d agreed to have it open-ended. No commitments, no ‘girlfriend’ label, nothing like that. I thought I’d be okay with that until… well…” She sighed, looking down again. “Until she actually did sleep with someone else.”

“Oh? OH! Oooohh….” Mere seconds it took for Ruby to figure it out, to which she then winced. “So  _ that _ was the issue with sleeping arrangements…”

“Well done.” Weiss shook her head as she smiled to herself. At least Ruby could make her laugh in a topic where she really didn’t think she could. But the smile soon faded again, giving way to a much more vulnerable expression. “So now I feel really stupid for how I reacted. This whole ‘no commitments’ thing was my idea in the first place so I had no right to be so hurt by it! But… But it did hurt, a lot. It… It still hurts now.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “If it hurts so much, then why are you keeping it going?”

That was a very good question. Weiss shrugged her shoulders, taking a long while to think about that answer. Thinking about it alone was enough to make her eyes begin to water. There must be a reason she wanted to keep it going, and in her gut, she knew it went hand in hand with the reason she was hurt in the first place. It was about time she admitted it to herself as well as to Ruby.

“Because it would hurt more to not have her at all.”

To that Ruby shuffled closer. She placed a hand on her shoulder to rub in the hope it would comfort her a little. Anyone could see the past twenty-four hours had clearly taken their toll on the poor girl and thrown everything she knew so far into question. Ruby didn’t have any answer to give in response, but she wasn’t about to turn her away.

But once the silence was dragging on for too long, she spoke up. “Do you want input? Or is this more ‘I’m letting this out’ right now?”

“It’s definitely the latter.” Weiss sniffed, rubbing her eyes to catch a tear before it fell. “But what advice do you have to offer?”

“Well, firstly… It sounds like you want to be more than  _ an arrangement. _ ” Ruby was pointing out the obvious, but a good place to start. Sometimes having someone else say it aloud helped. “Do you think she does too? Like, are there any hints?”

“No, she doesn’t.”

But the instant she spoke it aloud, she paused. “Wait… There might be?”

Weiss’s cheeks were turning red as she remembered. “I mean… During uh…  _ ‘making up’ _ today she did initiate a kiss that was kind of…” She tilted her head, thinking back to that moment back in the van, to that intimate kiss they’d both shared right before Weiss used the toy properly. The one that Blake herself started. “Okay, I’m sorry if this is dumb or TMI or whatever, but it didn’t feel like an ‘I want to screw you’ kiss. It felt like a nice… romantic kiss.”

“So… what did you do? Other than kissing back, I mean.”

Weiss’s blush intensified further. “Well, I got excited and I jumped and it pushed the toy into-”

“OKAY THIS IS THE TMI PART NOW!” Ruby called out quickly as she reached to cover her ears instead.

“You asked!” Still flustered, Weiss shrugged her shoulders. “I panicked! I had to play it off smooth as if I meant to do that, else it would have been really awkward!”

“Alright alright, okay, we’re going slightly off topic.” Ruby only just uncovered her ears again, trying to hide her own forming blush before it got any worse. Once clearing her throat, she looked back to Weiss again. “I think, even though you might be a little scared to… You should tell her. Because holding this back, letting yourself get hurt by something she doesn’t even know hurts you? That’s just not fair on you. And it might lead to a fight, then… Then you really could lose her.”

Weiss held her head in her hands once more. “God, you’re right. You’re completely right.” It pulled at her heart to admit that, and to even think of what could happen.If she confessed and Blake didn’t feel the same way too, what would happen to their arrangement? Could it even go on longer or would it get messy?

Even bigger than that, what would it do  _ to the band _ if there was a huge fallout? This was their final show, on their biggest tour ever. There was no way she could allow this mess to ruin that for everyone now, not when they were so close! But that meant swallowing her feelings for a little longer, and possibly being hurt for longer.

But for her friends, for her new life,  _ for Blake _ , she’d do it.

“I’ll wait till after the last show.” She looked downward again, sighing quietly to herself. “It’s only a couple of days, then if anything does go wrong… At least the shows will be done.”

That was that. While Ruby wasn’t a fan of her friend putting it off even longer, she understood. In a few days, all the questions would come to an end, and the answers for the future would become clear for everyone. The band and their careers, Blake and Weiss with their relationship; all of it could possibly hang in the balance. It was just a matter of waiting, waiting for the perfect moment to finally confess her feelings and reach the closure that they both deserved.

As long as nothing worse happened first.


End file.
